


【椅苍】Knight fall

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe





	【椅苍】Knight fall

濑良垣苍叶拉开房门的一瞬间，早就等待在餐厅外无所事事的女仆们和管家的目光投注过来。相比较已经见过世面十分淡定的老管家查尔斯，年轻的女仆们看到一身狼狈的濑良垣苍叶则无论如何都遮掩不住眼神中的好奇。  
苍叶默默拉高外套的衣领，想要把自己的脸遮起来。  
清洁过身体换上干净衣物的濑良垣苍叶回到自己的小房间，疲惫不堪地坐在床边叹了口气。事到如今他才后怕起来，不知道今天推门离去的后果是什么。  
房间里面飘荡着一股谷物烤制过的香味，“......”窗前的木桌上摆着他的晚餐，银制餐具在橘黄色的烛火映照下闪闪发光。走到桌前，被迫经历一番【饭前运动】的濑良垣苍叶拿起面包咬了一口。  
濑良垣苍叶拉开座椅，被温热的烤面包调动起食欲，紧绷神经总算松懈下来。  
......  
William独自来到苍叶的房间外。  
他站在房门外屏住呼吸，看看四下无人，透过门上的匙孔偷偷观察这个奇怪的家伙。他也不懂自己为什么要偷偷摸摸，但总觉得偷窥这件事很刺激。  
濑良垣苍叶顶着一头湿发正在吃着晚餐，William只能看到他的背影，他切割食物的动作算不上很优雅，甚至因为发出餐具碰撞声而显得有些粗鲁。蓝发的青年不小心碰掉了餐具，成年人边伸出舌头舔掉沾在嘴唇上的酱汁，边下意识弯腰去捡掉在脚边的餐具，十四岁的殿下偷偷盯着苍叶的脊背和侧脸，不自觉地吞着口水。William不止一次觉得这家伙的手非常漂亮，不管手的主人是握着餐具切割食物还是戴着手套挥剑。  
他心里痒痒的，像是被什么东西撩拨。  
石堡的走廊上回荡起轻盈的脚步声，应该是等待收拾餐具的女仆，William连忙站直身体，打算回到自己的房间。  
“他真的是男人吗？”女仆们讨论的声音尽管已经压低了很多，但是在空荡荡的走廊上仍然听得很清楚。  
“绝对是男人没错，负责浴室工作的塞莉娅还见过他身上的淤青呢。”这句话在女仆中掀起一阵低呼。  
另一个更加年轻的声音，“可是William殿下......他们是怎样......的呢？”  
“在我的家乡切尔达郡有那种男人为男人服务的浴场，只要花费一枚银币就可以享受到和妓女同样的服务......”她停顿了一下，“难道你们的家乡没有那种地方吗？”  
“天呐求你不要再说了。”  
“这太污秽了，我们应该向上帝忏悔。”  
......  
William躲在角落听完女仆们的窃窃私语，听到她们恢复平时的安静，并且敲敲苍叶所在的房间的房门，“濑良垣苍叶阁下，冒昧打扰您。”小殿下这才若有所思地从阴影中走出来，回到自己的房间。  
洗漱完毕的王子在管家仆人的服侍下换上睡衣，他坐在床边，低着头似乎在出神。  
“殿下，”一直照顾他的老管家查尔斯态度温和地提醒，“您该休息了。”  
“我知道。”William说，话锋一转，“查尔斯，你去过妓院吗？或者浴场？”  
“......没有。”虽然不知道William这是从哪里听来的，但风度翩翩的老管家还是保持原来的表情给予了回答，“您怎么会想到这个？”  
William想了想，“我似乎总是会让他哭，是因为太痛了吗？还是说这是正常的反应？”如果是正常的，为了钱财和地位能毫不犹豫出卖身体和尊严的家伙的人格实在卑劣。  
年轻殿下的问题太直白，一时不知道该如何回答的管家只好答复，“您的问题我会转告给王后陛下的。”  
William盯了他一会，总觉得查尔斯的神情和语气古怪，但又挑不出哪里有问题。他掀开被子躺在床上，手持烛台的查尔斯冲他鞠了一躬，“祝您做个好梦，William殿下。”而后持着蜡烛缓缓退出房间，阖上房门。  
“......”William手伸进枕下，脸颊用力埋进软乎乎的天鹅绒枕头里。  
好像缺了点什么，他想。

第二天。  
果不其然，濑良垣苍叶等来了与昨晚无礼行为相对应的【惩罚】。  
出现在城堡会客室的女人不是William殿下的母亲，而是身上带着一股异样香味、胸脯丰满的女人——她的脸看上去很年轻，用羽扇遮住半张脸，优雅的贵族举止与她的外表对比显得有点违和。  
被女人从头到脚目光轻佻地扫视让十八岁的青年全身不适，“您好......”濑良垣苍叶看了一眼站在旁边一脸冷然的王后仆从，硬着头皮问好。  
“见到您是我的荣幸，濑良垣苍叶先生。”对方冲他笑笑，“您的嘴唇可真漂亮。”  
“......”濑良垣苍叶皱起眉，这种程度的搭讪有些下流，可从来没有人这么夸过他嘴唇漂亮，即使男性朋友也没有。  
——妓女？  
得知这个女人的名字是莉莉丝①之后，苍叶确信自己对于她职业的猜想没错。借着王后侍从的嘴，他了解这位莉莉丝小姐是王都贵族内相当有名的【名媛】之一，并不是他狭义上所理解的妓女。  
“王后陛下不希望William殿下在您身上浪费任何注意力，所以，阁下您必须随时调整自己的状态才行。”  
苍叶后背发冷。  
在侍从的示意下，会客室里只剩下他和这个女人面面相对，濑良垣苍叶下意识后退一步。叫做莉莉丝的女人走近他一点，“您不用那么害怕，我对您毫无恶意。”  
苍叶屏住呼吸。  
“不过您给殿下造成困扰了吧。”这正是王后陛下请她来的原因。  
“困扰？”  
“我会教导您如何放松下来，”她打开桌面上摆着的漂亮的匣子，冲濑良垣苍叶暧昧地眨眨眼，“您明白的。”  
濑良垣苍叶狐疑地看向匣子，红丝绒垫子上摆着一块光洁细腻的象牙制品，但它只有成人一根指头的长度，看上去不太像装饰。  
莉莉丝小姐好心提示道，“......您去过酒馆吗？”看样子这位【正直】的贵族连沽酒女的手都没碰过，实在纯情得可爱。

了解到这东西真正用途的十八岁成年人既羞耻又恼怒，被人当做雏妓调育他宁可去死。  
莉莉丝小姐看到他的反应流露出了然的神情，她收起笑容，“或许......有些地方我们很相似呢，濑良垣苍叶先生。”  
“......”  
“我大概能理解您的处境，”她为此刻苍叶的单纯感到惋惜，“您是正直的人，但是在这种情况下还是要认清现实比较好。”在王宫内没有什么东西能维持落魄贵族的尊严。  
苍叶深吸一口气，“...我明白，可是——”他不想妥协。  
莉莉丝折起手里的扇子，以一种非常优雅的姿势凑近濑良垣苍叶的耳边，“曾经教导我的人说过，【与其臣服男人，不如制服他们】”说完她回归到之前的状态，冲眼前的贵族青年眨眨眼睛，“不过您会明白的。”  
濑良垣苍叶不能明白眼前的女人为什么会对自己说这些，苍叶直白询问她时只得到了回答，“您很可爱，是我喜欢的类型哦~”  
“......”第一次被女人夸奖可爱的苍叶完全不信，他突然明白这个女人为什么可以在贵族的上层圈子里混得风声水起。  
......  
每日上午进食后按照惯例的清洁身体时间，濑良垣苍叶站在齐腰的热水中，女仆在王后侍从的示意下将一个镶着宝石的匣子放在浴池边，“所有人都出去。”她说。  
听从命令的女仆们好奇地看一眼垂着头的年轻贵族，不敢有丝毫停留。  
浴室的大门被再度关上，握紧拳头似乎在同什么抗争的青年深吸一口气，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手打开了它。  
他不想臣服于谁，也不想制服谁，哪一种都不想他想要的。可事实上他不得不做出选择，身为贵族男人的自尊不允许自己成为玩物......或许莉莉丝说得没错，他可以尝试着【掌控】William来改变目前的悲惨处境。  
——第一步是、  
坐在浴池边，不知道为什么有些脱力，盯着匣子的濑良垣苍叶愣了几分钟。他的身上还挂着水珠，半湿的发丝贴着后脊，他慢慢取出用象牙雕琢的可疑东西，闭上眼睛深呼吸。  
只有一英寸左右粗细的东西无论他如何尝试都没法顺利推入身体。他难以想象自己之前都是怎么接受那位可恶的殿下的。十八岁的贵族费力地转动大脑回想这两周内的经历，对了......  
他一边悲哀地想着，一边用舌头舔过自己左手的食指和中指，“唔、”可是手指按压柔软舌头的感觉又出奇的舒服，身体不受意识控制擅自动起来。手指按压到喉咙深处时激起一阵干呕，牙齿顿时咬住手背上的关节凸起，苍叶顿时感觉眼眶发烫呼吸加速。一下子联想到不久之前的遭遇，他呼吸沉重地从口中抽出被咬得发红、挂着晶莹唾液的手指，并且试探着来到臀缝间的凹陷处，在唾液的润滑下手指挤开紧闭的肉口，缓缓插了进去。  
“~、”好难受！贵族们提倡禁欲，自渎是罪孽深重的行为，濑良垣苍叶之前无论如何都不会相信自己会做这种事。现如今他难受地皱起眉，呼吸沉重，看上去很痛苦。  
那里渐渐适应了插入的异物，并且逐渐变得柔软，“啊啊、”在浴池边赤裸身体的落魄贵族下意识地分开腿，显然身体对这种层次的插入并不满足。他的脸颊和耳根涨红起来，情欲冲顶使他忘记理智，迫不及待地加入了一根手指。  
刺激的感觉更强烈了，单手撑起身体，可怜的贵族青年明显感到自己的内部猛地抽搐一下，他的大腿下意识并拢，夹紧了自己的手腕。  
——这是怎么回事？

王后的侍从带领女仆重新走入浴室内，濑良垣苍叶仍然保持他们离开的状态泡在热水中，她不悦地皱起眉，想要说些劝他识相点的话时视线扫过他手边已经被打开的匣子，里面什么都没有。  
这是濑良垣苍叶第一次没有拒绝女仆们的帮助，他垂着头身体明显很僵硬，不明原因的女仆们还以为他只是害羞。  
然而事实是象牙制品外表光滑，只要随便动一动就能感觉它在体内戳来戳去，濑良垣苍叶不得不全身紧绷抵抗异物带给身体内部的冲击。  
“......”王后侍从的视线从他脸上掠过，等待女仆为他系上最后一颗纽扣，又帮他整理好领衬，“William殿下已经在用餐了，阁下得快点过去才行。”  
这样压根走不快！  
濑良垣苍叶咬牙切齿地想。  
他好容易在William结束用餐前赶过去，有些气喘。正经时候的William殿下看上去还是很靠谱的，同他的兄弟Theodore一样。绿莹莹的眼睛盯着苍叶的脸，漱过口后拿起膝盖上的餐巾优雅地擦擦嘴，“你来晚了。”  
“很、很抱歉。”他很快意识到自己这种程度的道歉是不敬的行为，弯腰鞠躬，“请您恕罪。”这个姿势真的好辛苦，他能感觉到在内部滑动的异物随着动作向外滑出一些，他只能咬紧牙关绷紧身体避免自己出丑。  
该死，不管怎么看都像是在自讨苦吃，苍叶对于自己听从了莉莉丝的劝告而后悔不已。要赶紧找个机会把它取出来才行，他想。  
William站起来，“嗯。”背后的潜台词是：我原谅你了。苍叶这才得以直起身体，在王后侍从的注视下紧跟上去。  
老管家查尔斯例行向殿下汇报今天的课程安排......等等，马术课？安排课程的家伙真的不是故意的吗？不过好在苍叶没有资格接受与William同等程度的训练，暂时逃过一劫。  
成人暗暗松了一口气，在仆人帮助下穿上护具和鞋子的William殿下意外地像个大人，坐在马背上的高贵殿下扫视过来，看向站在树木阴影里的濑良垣苍叶，“你和我一起。”  
自讨苦吃的贵族不情不愿地换上一身护具，跨上马背。  
坐在马背上上下颠簸，挤压内部的那根东西不老实地动来动去。就算濑良垣苍叶会骑马也抵不住这种刺激，况且他压根不会。他只好听从教导紧紧抓住缰绳，膝盖内侧夹紧马腹，脑子里混混沌沌的，所有感官都集中在下腹。  
濑良垣苍叶骑着的那批漂亮的黑马突然暴躁不安地打起响鼻，没有学过马术的落魄贵族紧紧勒紧缰绳，被搔刮深处的诡异快感冲向大脑，欲火从后腰一路烧到喉咙，成人突然失控地发出声音，“呜......”可怜的十八岁青年在众目睽睽之下曲起身体，把脸颊深深埋在发丝中，哆嗦不已。  
“......”在苍叶前方仅仅几英尺的William回过头来，“你不舒服吗？”他说这话的语气有点不自然，还算有自知之明。  
“没...事、多谢您关心。”可濑良垣苍叶看上去不像没事的样子，他的呼吸很沉，脸色红得有些不正常，说话也吞吞吐吐。  
他既然都这么说了，一向淡漠的William自然不会在意，不过年轻殿下还是调整自己马匹的步伐，缩小与苍叶的距离。  
“你让它很不舒服，”他对苍叶的动作如此评价，“它很生气。”语气没有什么变化。  
什么？  
戴着白手套的右手指指苍叶的腿，面瘫脸，“腿，夹得太紧了。”  
“......”苍叶总觉得对方在指某些不得了的方面。不过他还是尝试着放松夹紧马腹的膝盖，把上身的重心转移到腰上......成人能清晰感到外表光滑的异物由于身体放松而顺利地撑开更深的地方，此刻被挤压的内部酸胀得厉害。  
濑良垣苍叶全身战栗地深呼吸，企图让自己看上去不那么可疑。  
苍叶左侧的小殿下看着他的表情，不知道在想什么。前一秒还正常的高贵殿下对教导自己的骑士长说，“劳伦特，”声音突然变得虚弱，“我不舒服......”  
看上去比苍叶年长不了几岁的骑士长似乎对这种状况司空见惯，他下意识看了濑良垣苍叶一眼，“是，我立刻送您回去。”  
搞什么？  
濑良垣苍叶顶着怪异的目光重新回到城堡里，站在William的卧室里他还是很怕。  
不过今天的William殿下没像昨晚那样粗鲁失礼，十四岁的娃娃脸殿下走近一些，“是我的原因？”谈话的内容非常暧昧，“你看起来好像很不适。”William既没解他的上衣扣子也没有其他过分的行为，看上去意外正常。  
可是十四岁的年轻殿下刚才明明说过不舒服，语气同之前没任何区别。苍叶猛然想起来曾经听过William的弟弟——Theo曾经说过【奇怪的病】，可惜具体的内容他一点都没听清楚。  
不过William现在刚才的状态确实像在【装病】，难道Theodore殿下所说的奇怪的病症与......有关吗？不然为什么女仆和侍从会神色怪异，而且按常理William是王子，禁欲是必须遵守的教义。  
苍叶委婉表达自己疑惑时，William打断了他的话，“你还有心情想这些，看来是我多想了。”彼此难得交流，十四岁的面瘫脸殿下看上去心情不错，“你来这里之前，没人告诉你吗？”头顶只到苍叶胸口的William逼视过来，碧绿的眼珠毫无情绪，苍叶莫名其妙害怕起来。  
“......没有。”苍叶确实什么都不知道。  
最起码这家伙的身体是这样回答的，不感到意外，板着大人面孔的小殿下转移目光，“那么你以后会知道的。”  
“......”  
无话可说时，William突然凑近，左臂缠住苍叶的腰，另一只手放在他的屁股上，“我告诉你有什么好处？”  
“没什么好处。”苍叶语气一本正经，不自在地向后躲避。  
哈~还真是直白，这家伙真是个笨蛋，自己明明都给了他这么好的讨好机会，结果他连一句奉承的话都不会说。小殿下突然感到很无趣，他松开缠住苍叶腰的手臂，隔着布料放在成人屁股上的手不老实起来。  
濑良垣苍叶绷紧神经，大脑飞速转动。他后悔了，现在他无论如何都不想被William发现异常。  
金发碧眼的小殿下更紧地贴上来，抬起脑袋审视苍叶的表情，“从刚才起我就很在意你的反应，”William刻意停顿了一下，“难道是有人故意给你出坏主意吗？”  
眼前这位殿下的性格比想象中还要敏感，濑良垣苍叶打了个寒战，不敢看他的眼睛。  
他的手钻进裤子里，“、~~”濑良垣苍叶咬紧齿关，屏住呼吸。  
“有什么秘密害怕被我发现吗？”  
苍叶不止一次地认为这个只有十四岁的殿下是个可怕家伙，十八岁的成年人下意识想要逃开，奋力挣扎的结果只是被人面朝墙壁牢牢钳制。  
这家伙胆子真的很大，他似乎从来都不会考虑后果，也不清楚彼此身份悬殊。  
是时候给濑良垣苍叶一点教训了，William想。

 

———————————TBC—————————————  
【1 莉莉丝：希伯来文“Lailah”，意思是“夜”。 在是代表淫欲的梦魇女妖，夜之魔女。】


End file.
